thewarpintheeastfandomcom-20200214-history
On The Use Of Welkynd Stones, Volume Two
Many scholars have contacted me since the release of my first book, if you are unaware of this material then this next selection will be more difficult for you to grasp as the previous text gives a background to this next one, their queries whilst intellectual and well put boiled down to a single question; Is this the only military application of Welkynd stones? In this book I am going to study the other offensive uses of Magic from the Sky. To do this I am going to first have to first explain the properties of the stones themselves. The most simple and obvious property of Welkynd is the restoration of a mage’s magicka connection, refilling them with magical essence as if they had rested themselves. This is however the lighter side of Welkynd stones they have a much darker, hidden side, they possess the ability to destroy the inexperienced or unwary, by imbuing them with more Magika than their mortal vessles can handle destroying them from within. It is this destructive property that makes them suitable for a military use specifically an anti-mage weapon. My previous notes give directions for the production of a potion that uses this asset of Welkynd magic. These notes will give further direction, so with no more delay I will explain my first proposed use of the Welkynd Stone inherent power. The first of my suggestions is to utilize the raw energy stored within the stone to power some form of explosion. I have discovered two methods for doing this, both with distinct advantages and disadvantages. One way to release the power stored within is to destroy the stone through the use of a destruction spell. The type of spell is crucial here; a fire spell with create a conventional explosion on a large scale one that would be considered beyond the reach of an average mage, a shock spell will cause the stone to shatter and explode without the heat of a fire spell it will however, send shards of stone flying which will embed themselves in anything nearby++ and finally a frost spell will cause something far more interesting, in my opinion, when a frost spell of moderate power is used upon a Welkynd stone the effect will be an implosion which sucks everything in the area towards the center of effect. The second method for releasing the energy within a stone is far more experimental and potentially destructive, upon correct striking with a second stone of sufficient mass and with enough speed, the entirety of the stone can be destroyed, my current research in this area is incomplete and I would urge any scholar to proceed with utmost caution, once I have consulted with some of my Yokudan friends and explored their theories surrounding the Atmos I may be able to reveal more information. My second suggestion is the manipulation of the observed smoke created by the burning of Welkynd stones under special conditions as detailed in my previous paper. If it could be collected in some form of receptacle and activated close to a group of mages it will ‘denature’ them, rendering them very temporarily disconnected with the flow of magicka into Nirn, I have experimental evidence to back up this claim as many of the mages in the Arcane University will testify**. The third and final of my ideas is perhaps the most suited to subterfuge, if a water supply could be contaminated with tiny grains of Welkynd stone, no larger than a grain of sand, then any mages ingesting the particles would find themselves finding it harder and harder to control their own magicka. This also has the largest downfall of any of my plans, if the mages are sufficiently trained and disciplined then the effect would be effectively reversed they would become more powerful and able to access more potent magicka than before. ++If the state of my workshop is anything to go by. **My testing of this theory caused much disruption in a demonstration in the art of summoning by a fellow scholar in the university when he found himself unable to control the Deadra he had just summoned, perhaps more caution will be required next time. A. Seridur